


Revaluation

by Tea (graychalk)



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-06
Updated: 2006-05-06
Packaged: 2017-11-01 15:47:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/358552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graychalk/pseuds/Tea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Temari realizes some things quite suddenly and unexpectedly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revaluation

The first time Temari noticed something _not quite right_ was while she was traveling from her village to Konoha for one of their scheduled meetings to plan for the upcoming Chuunin exam. She had been leaping from tree to tree along her usual route when she suddenly realized she was grinning about nothing in particular - definitely not a common occurrence for her by any means. The realization had completely taken her by surprise, causing her footing to falter and slow to a stop. By the time she had come to a rest at a small clearing in the forest, her smile had already transformed itself into a disturbed frown.

She was well within Konoha's boundaries, and it wouldn't be long before she reached the village gate. With a quick calculation in her head, she decided she could walk the rest of the way and still arrive earlier than they were expecting her to. She figured she needed this moment to analyze her own thoughts, not to mention the fact that she was feeling inexplicably apprehensive about going to Konoha and having to face a certain escort of hers. Never mind the reason why she was apparently so eager to go on this journey that she was making such good time to begin with.

It dawned on her - and what a horrible revelation it was - that she had been thinking about how lazy and aggravating that _boy_ could be. Except instead of being annoyed, she had smiled about it. That was just wrong on so many different levels, and it sent her into a momentary panic.

Groaning, she massaged her temples and muttered, "I've been spending way too much time with him, that's what."

The reasoning did nothing to calm her frazzled nerves, and her hands remained clammy even when Konoha's gate came into view some ten minutes later. She supposed clenching and unclenching her hands obsessively wasn't helping matters much.

Temari spotted him right away, leaning against the wall in that nonchalant manner of his, with one hand tucked inside his pocket and eyes directed at the sky. Watching him, she had the sudden urge to scream in frustration. He probably had no idea of the grief he was causing her at that moment. How could she _smile_ about this?

With a huff, she marched towards him, scowling the entire way as he finally noticed her presence and turned his attention towards her. Cocking his head to one side, he commented blandly, "You're early."

Heat shot up her face, and she looked away abruptly in embarrassment at the reminder of exactly why she would be early to begin with. Assuring herself that he couldn't possibly know - he was a genius, not psychic - Temari shot him an annoyed frown and replied hotly, "You should tell the Hokage that she doesn't have to ask you to escort me anymore. I've been here so many times that I should be able to find my way around without your lazy ass complaining incessantly."

He said nothing for a while, only glanced down at her hands curiously. Realizing that she was still clenching and unclenching her hands nervously, Temari scowled again and planted them on her hips in what she hoped was hostile enough to keep him from asking any questions. She watched his eyes trail upwards slowly until they reached hers, and she repressed a shudder as he held her gaze for a brief moment.

Shrugging, he finally broke eye contact and turned to start walking towards the heart of the village. "I'm just following orders," he threw over his shoulder. "You can tell the Hokage yourself when we check in with her."

Reigning in the urge to smack the backside of his head, she was still thinking of a suitable retort when she saw the Hokage's assistant running up towards them. Peering at the woman who was panting from the run, Temari asked, "Shizune-san, is something wrong?"

"Oh, thank god. And you're early too." Smiling in relief, she gestured towards Shikamaru. "Tsunade-sama couldn't find him in time so she asked me to meet you at the gate first, but it looks like he beat me to it anyway."

Temari blinked as the implication of Shizune's words sunk in, and she cast a quick glance at Shikamaru. He looked bored as ever, but his ears, on the other hand, had turned a deep shade of red.

And moments later, as the Hokage looked up from her paperwork in surprise to commend Shikamaru for his foresight and rare diligence while expressing her gladness that someone was able to meet their Suna contact at the gate in time, Temari merely smiled serenely as Shikamaru's ears continued to burn brightly.

Neither said a thing about no longer needing an escort whenever she was in Konoha.

 


End file.
